1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection molding machine having an injection mold for producing plastic parts from chemical materials, including a mold mounting plate which is split transversely to a closing direction into two parts that are held together by a quick-acting clamping device, after the release of the clamping device, one or both of the parts are laterally movable on guide spars, each half of a mold is secured on one or both parts of the mold mounting plate, and a melt guide system is disposed between the two parts of the mold mounting plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known injection molding machines (such as in German Patent DE-PS 34 28 780), the mold halves are disposed securely on both sides on the mold mounting plate, which is transversely split. In such a case, the closing pressure is exerted directly upon the mold mounting plate. In the melt guide system of that structure, the melt is guided through one part of the split mounting plate and through one half of the mold to the mold cavity.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an injection molding machine having an injection mold for producing plastic parts from chemical materials, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type, which shortens the flow route from the melt guide system to the mold cavity, and which provides an injection mold constructed in such a way that the closing pressure acts directly on the end plates of the closing system through the molds, rather than through the mold mounting plate in the middle.